Real
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Xion wants to feel like a real girl, and Roxas is more than willing to help her. PWP, shameless smut.


"**Real"**

"Roxas? Am I…real?"

Roxas was just about to take a bite out of his ice cream when Xion asked the question, causing him to hesitate. The two of them were atop the clock tower in Twilight Town, their usual spot, though today they were without Axel; it was just Roxas and Xion today, talking and eating their ice cream as they watched the sun set for what had to be the hundredth time. Or, at least, that's what they had been doing until Xion fell silent a couple of minutes ago, only to break her silence by asking the strange question.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked as he lowered his ice cream with a worried frown. "Of course you're real, Xion. Why wouldn't you be?"

Xion shrugged. She was wearing her short black-and-white dress, the one she had adopted after finally leaving Organization XIII for the final time following the vanquishing of Xehanort, and she had been kicking her bare legs back and forth slightly until falling silence.

"I…don't feel real," she finally answered after a moment of thought, during which time she placed her finished ice cream stick on the masonry next to her. "Even before I knew who I was – _what_ I was, a Replica – I felt like _less_ of a person. And now I know I am not a real person. I am not even a Nobody."

"You're _more_ than just a Replica," Roxas told her, putting down his own ice cream and reassuringly placing one of his hands on hers. "You're my friend, Xion. That makes you as real as anybody. Axel would say the same. So would anyone else."

"I wish I could believe that," Xion responded, as expressionless as before, merely looking down at Twilight Town spread out beneath them. "But…I can't. I feel the wind on my face, your hand on mine, how much I love you and everyone else, but I still don't feel _real_. I feel things, but…I do not feel _myself_. I feel…_incomplete_, somehow."

Roxas frowned. He was used to Xion having her difficult days, but this…this was something else. Something worse. And he wasn't sure he knew how to help her.

"Xion, you're my best friend," he told her softly, squeezing her hand in his. "I don't want you to feel like you're anything else than that. And I'll do whatever it takes to help you feel like you're just as real as I am."

Xion blushed at that, confusing Roxas a little, but not enough that he spoke it aloud or sought to accidentally embarrass his friend. As he watched, Xion slowly pulled her hand away from his and folded both of her hands in her lap, as though deep in thought about what to do next. Whatever it is, he knew, he would be willing to go along with it, at the very least in order to help her overcome her supposed identity crisis.

"Will you…always be my best friend?" Xion asked after a few moments, her short black hair fluttering slightly in the wind, but her blue eyes still staring down at nothing in particular. "No matter what?"

"Of course!" Roxas answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then…I want to do something, Roxas," Xion went on after taking a deep breath, her cheeks turning a bright red as she spoke. "I want to feel whole. I want to feel real. And…I want to do it with you. If you will let me."

"Anything," Roxas said with a smile.

"Promise?" Xion asked, finally turning to look him in the eye.

"Promise," Roxas assured her, nodding in affirmation.

Satisfied, Xion granted Roxas a small but meaningful smile before she stood up and slipped off her black boots. Before Roxas could ask what she was doing, Xion unbuckled her belt and then dropped it to the masonry along with her boots. A moment later, she was slipping out of her short black dress, revealing she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing underneath, leaving her standing atop the clock tower entirely naked.

And she was _beautiful_. Roxas couldn't help but look the girl up and down as she bared herself before him, revealing her thin but feminine figure, her perky breasts, her long legs, her bare cunt, and everything else in between. Xion shivered slightly, no doubt due to the wind and elevation, but refused to cover herself for Roxas's sake, determined to allow him to see all of her as she truly was, real or not.

"I…want you to take me, Roxas," Xion finally told Roxas, still blushing deeply as she revealed her naked body to him. "I want to feel whole. I want to feel _real_. And I want you to be the one to help me feel that way." She paused. "If…you still want to."

Roxas merely smiled. "I promised, didn't I? And friends always keep their promises."

A few moments later, Roxas had likewise removed his outfit, leaving him as naked as Xion, revealing his fit form and hardened cock, sticking out lewdly and practically begging to be buried inside Xion. Soon enough, Roxas was helping the girl lay down on the cold masonry of the clock tower. Xion shivered a little as she felt the cold stone beneath her bare ass and naked back, but the heat between her legs and the warmth of Roxas being so close to her more than made up for the cold.

Xion spread her legs for Roxas as he took his position above her, blushing just as much as she as he placed his hands on either side of the girl's head and prepared to enter her, his cock only centimeters away from the girl's virgin pussy. They looked into each others' eyes as they prepared to go all the way, as though looking to the other for confirmation and strength.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Xion?" Roxas asked as his dick hovered only centimeters away from her cunt, his eyes still taking in all of her naked beauty.

"More than anything," Xion responded, smiling softly and reaching up to place one of her hands on his cheek. "Make me real, Roxas. Please."

With that, Roxas gently pressed the head of his cock against Xion's lips, causing her to gasp in both pleasure and anticipation…and then begin pushing his entire length inside of her. Xion's initial gasp turned into a long moan of both pain and pleasure as she felt Roxas push himself inside of her, claiming her virgin pussy as his own. Roxas likewise groaned lightly as he entered Xion, her cunt gripping him like a vice as he pushed ever deeper and deeper inside of her until he was buried to the hilt inside of the girl.

"Ohhhh," Xion moaned lightly as she finally felt Roxas's hips flush with her own, buried to the hilt as he was inside of her pussy. She wriggled her hips slightly, testing the waters as she felt Roxas filling her to the brim and stretching her inner walls. "Oh, Roxas…"

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked out of concern, ever the good friend.

"Mm-hmm," Xion answered, nodding with a soft smile as she adjusted to his size. "You feel…so good. Full. I like it. How do I feel?"

Roxas smiled. "You feel like heaven, Xion."

Xion could only blush in response. "I want to feel more, Roxas. Please."

As though following her orders, Roxas slowly began pulling his length out of Xion, causing her to gasp and hiss lightly in discomfort…before pushing himself back in again, slowly and gently, eliciting a short whine of pleasure from the girl as he did so. He repeated this again and again, pulling out and then pushing in, for several moments until Xion seemed to grow comfortable with his size inside of her, and he took this as a sign that he could pick up his pace.

Soon, Roxas was thrusting in and out of Xion as though this was something he did on a daily basis, stroking the inside of her cunt with his hardened cock and pushing it deeper and deeper inside of her every time he thrust forward. Beneath him, Xion began to whimper and moan as she felt her best friend claim her as his own, his engorged member pounding into her harder and faster with every thrust and sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uhnn!" Xion moaned as Roxas began thrusting into her harder than before, causing his balls to slap against her ass as he plunged himself deeper and deeper inside of her. Xion soon found herself wrapping her naked legs around Roxas's thrusting waist, puling him closer and wrapping herself more thoroughly around her new lover. "Oh! Oh, Roxas! That's…that's good! More! Give me more!"

Xion gradually began bucking her hips to Roxas as he thrust into her again and again, trying to meet each of his thrusts with her own movements to encourage him on and elicit still further pleasure from their already quite pleasurable activity. It wasn't long before the girl's perky breasts were bouncing up and down with the rest of her body, and Xion soon fell in love with the sensation of her entire form being ravaged by Roxas as he rammed himself into her.

They soon hit a rhythm, the two of them, with each participating as they tried to milk as much pleasure as possible out of the body of the other. Roxas would thrust forward, causing Xion to moan aloud and buck her hips right back to him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her body would shake and her breasts would bounce, and eventually Roxas began leaning down so he could take her breasts in his hands or else kiss them lightly, each and every touch sending a shiver of pleasure running down Xion's spine.

To Roxas, the sensation of being buried to the hilt within his best friend was downright heavenly, as though this was the moment he had been waiting for without ever fully realizing it. The way Xion's formerly virgin pussy wrapped around his cock and squeezed his length was nothing short of divine, as though her very body was begging for more and more of him. It was all Roxas could do to keep thrusting, to keep slamming himself into the girl again and again and again, experiencing a burst of pleasure each and every time he drove himself inside her.

Beneath him, Xion soon found herself wrapping her arms around Roxas and digging her nails into his back as she felt him ram into her harder and deeper each time, every single one of his thrusts driving her crazy and pushing her ever closer to the edge. She bucked her hips as best she could, meeting Roxas thrust for thrust, desperate to feel him buried inside of her, and threw her head back and moaned loudly as she felt him penetrate new depths and claim her as no one ever had before.

"Mm! Mm! Uh, uh, uh!" Xion whined as Roxas rammed himself into her cunt harder and faster, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her naked form and causing her to shudder and squirm in delight beneath him. "Don't stop, Roxas! Please! Make me real! Make me _real_!"

As they went on, a harder rhythm was created between the two of them, and soon Roxas was ramming himself into Xion harder and faster than ever before, stretching the girl's cunt and causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure. Her legs tightened around his waist and her breasts began to bounce up and down furiously, each of them in time with either Roxas's thrusts or her own attempts to buck her hips back at him in return.

Both Roxas and Xion lost sense of time as they made love atop the clock tower, the eternal sunset casting its warm light upon them both and their naked skin caressed by the winds of the elevation. Xion merely closed her eyes and allowing herself to be overwhelmed by pleasure as she bucked her hips to each of Roxas's thrusts, taking in every inch of his body as he relentlessly pounded her tight pussy. It was exactly what Xion had always wanted, to feel as though she was a part of something more, a part of someone else, and she began to feel, for the very first time, like she was genuinely _real_.

Then it happened. As Roxas rammed his cock into her again and again, harder and faster with every thrust, Xion suddenly felt as though the tight knot of pleasure that had been building inside of her was suddenly coming undone. Every muscle in her body began to tighten, and her eyes shot open as she felt her own cunt tightening around Roxas's thrusting cock, as if trying to squeeze as much pleasure out of him as was possible.

It was a sensation she had never experienced before…but one she was already falling madly in love with.

"Oh! Oh! R-Roxas!" she moaned loudly, bucking her hips as best she could and tightening her legs around his thrusting hips. "I…I feel…I feel…!"

Xion practically screamed then as she experienced her very first orgasm, the sensation of Roxas burying himself into her most intimate of areas again and again and again finally sending her over the brink and into the oblivion of pleasure she had been yearning for. The girl came so hard that her entire body began to shudder and shake beneath Roxas, and she began to see stars and other bursts of light exploding before her eyes.

For the first time, Xion felt truly _real_.

"Ohhhh!" she moaned loudly, still weakly bucking her naked hips back at Roxas in hopes he would likewise finish soon. "Oh, yes, Roxas! Roxas!"

That did it. Feeling Xion's body shaking and shuddering beneath him had been enough to push Roxas over the edge, but hearing her shout his name in such wild pleasure was more than enough to send him flying straight into the deep end. With a loud groan and a dozen more desperate thrusts, Roxas likewise came inside Xion, unleashing a torrent of white hot cum and filling her formerly virgin cunt to the brim with his seed.

Xion almost came a second time upon feeling Roxas spill his seed inside her, the warmth and feeling of fullness she experienced almost too great for her orgasm-riddled mind to handle. She savored the feel of his love inside of her, filling her to the brim with his warmth, and wanted nothing more than to feel it again and again for the rest of her life, however long that may be.

Roxas finally collapsed on top of Xion, drenched in sweat and with every muscle in his body crying out for rest after emptying himself inside of the girl. Xion's only response was to tighten her legs around his waist and nuzzle into the young man, having quickly fallen in love with the glorious feeling of having him buried to the hilt inside of her.

"How are you?" Roxas asked as he finally looked up and smile at the girl he was buried inside of. "Are you okay, Xion?"

"Even better," Xion answered, smiling right back at him with joyous tears in her eyes. "I feel it, Roxas. I feel…real. Like I never have before. And it's all thanks to you. You're the best friend ever."

"I'm just glad I could help," Roxas told her, giving a couple of mild thrusts and causing the girl beneath him to giggle lightly and wriggle her hips in response. "So, um…now what?"

"Well…" Xion said after a moment, biting her lip and blushing lightly, "if it's still okay with you…I would like to do that again. If you want."

And Roxas, despite how exhausted he already was, merely smiled in response. "What else are best friends for?"


End file.
